Kyle Lewis
Kyle Lewis was a fictional character on the now-cancelled original version of One Life to Live on ABC. Brett Claywell portrayed him from February 24, 2009 to April 16, 2010 and was the love interest of Oliver Fish. Arrival and Stacy Morasco On February 24, 2009, Kyle Lewis first appears as the DNA lab technician helping the Buchanan family sort out whether David Vickers is deceased patriarch Asa Buchanan's son or not. Kyle ultimately reveals that David is in fact the child of Asa's son Bo. With the clues in a recent series of murders seemingly pointing to a 1993 gang rape at the KAD fraternity house at Llanview University, Kyle and police officer Oliver Fish are revealed to be former KAD brothers. Kyle becomes embroiled in a plot by Roxy Balsom and Stacy Morasco to pass off a secret donor's blood as Stacy's to save Shane Morasco, Roxy's grandson and Stacy's nephew, who needs a bone marrow transplant to survive leukemia. Blackmail Kyle also runs a blind DNA test for Natalie Buchanan and Jared Banks which confirms Natalie's suspicion that her sister Jessica (under the influence of an alternate personality) had switched her own stillborn baby Chloe with Hope, the healthy newborn daughter of Starr Manning and Cole Thornhart. Knowing that Starr and Cole had planned to give their child up for adoption, Natalie and Jared decide to keep the secret to preserve a recovered Jessica's fragile sanity. When Starr and Cole request a similar DNA test on their deceased child to see if she died due to genetic problems, Kyle realizes that the babies had been switched and blackmails Natalie and Jared. On May 7, 2009, Kyle is revealed to be the younger brother of Rebecca Lewis, a former Llanview resident who has returned to help her longtime lover, the psychotic Powell Lord III, to exact revenge on Starr's father Todd Manning and his loved ones. Olivier Fish It is revealed in August 2009 that Kyle and Oliver Fish were lovers in college. Still in love with Fish, Kyle tries to reconnect with him, but Fish denies they were ever close and tries to convince himself and the world the he is straight by dating his roommate Layla Williamson. Still on hard times and plagued by guilt over his recent shady dealings, Kyle has a heart to heart with Roxy at the Beunos Dias Café. Roxy later bumps into Fish and tells him that Kyle is crazy about him. Fish drags Kyle into the alley behind the café and demands to know what he's being telling Roxy. Kyle tries to remind him of what they had together, how much they loved each other, and tells him that he still loves him and kisses him. When they are interrupted by Cristian Vega, Fish pushes Kyle away and tells Cristian that Kyle was attacking him. Cristian doesn't believe him and tells Fish that there's nothing wrong with being gay, but he has to tell Layla the truth. Fish leaves and Cristian consoles Kyle. Humiliated, Kyle tells Cristian that he's done with Fish. Having given up on Fish, Kyle starts dating Nick Chavez, an out and proud grade school teacher and activist with the Llanview Gay & Lesbian Alliance. Just as Kyle starts to believe that he's getting on with his life, Fish tells him that he ended his relationship with Layla and came out to his parents. He confesses his love for Kyle and says he wants him back. Kyle tells him the timing is off, that he's with Nick and Nick is the kind of man that he needs, but while he and Nick are alone, Kyle finds himself thinking about Fish. Nick realizes early on that Fish might be a threat to his relationship with Kyle and repeatedly asks him if he still has feelings for Fish. Kyle always denies it. In a desperate attempt to keep Kyle, Nick proposes to him. He tells Kyle of a mass, gay wedding, organised by Dorian Lord and the Llanview Gay & Lesbian Alliance as a demonstration against the state laws that ban same sex marriage. It would not be a legal marriage and nothing would have to change between them. Kyle is hesitant, so Nick gets down on one knee, at the Buenos Dias Café, in full view of the staff and other diners to propose to him. Fish walks in to witness Kyle accepting Nick proposal. The wedding is scheduled for the following day, and Kyle is plagued by doubts. Fish visits Kyle at home, in a last-ditch attempt to make him change his mind about marrying Nick. Kyle tells Oliver that he needs someone who isn't ashamed to hold his hand in public, and asks him if he would be willing to go on national television to tell the world how proud he is of him. Fish tells him he's not ready for that and asks Kyle to wait for him. Kyle says he can't and Fish wishes him happiness. Devastated, Officer Fish is on crowd control duty at the wedding which had attracted protestors. He asks Kyle if he and Nick will live together after they marry, a question which Kyle finds a little disturbing and can't answer. Then Dorian Lord announces that once she is elected mayor of Llanview, she will issue marriage licenses to all the couple getting married that day, making the marriages genuine and legal. Kyle confronts Nick to ask him if he knew about the plan to make the marriages 'real', but Nick avoids answering. Before the ceremony, Fish overhears homophobic remarks by a fellow police officer and he 'snaps'. In an emotional outburst, he reveals to everyone that he is gay and proud of it. When the ceremony begins, Nick tells Kyle he loves him. Kyle is shocked as he and Nick had never spoken about love before and Nick had convinced him that they were marrying only as part of the demonstration, not because they loved each other. With Fish standing so close by, Kyle realizes that he's still in love with him. He stops the ceremony and declares his love for Fish, asking him if they can 'give it another shot'. Fish happily agrees. Fish and Kyle go on several dates so that they can reconnect, and Fish worries about being ready to become intimate again, telling Kyle that he hasn't been with a man since college, since Kyle. Kyle gives him time, but on the evening they finally decide to consummate their new relationship, they are interrupted by the news that Nick has been gay-bashed. Kyle offers to look after Nick while he recovers, after Nick lies about having no-where else to go. Nick is determined to come between Kyle and Fish, and schemes to keep them apart. Fish gets suspicious of Nick, and confronts Kyle when he decides to stay in with Nick instead of go out with him, as planned, for New Year's Eve. Kyle accuses Fish of being overly suspicious and thinks he's acting out of jealousy. They fight and Fish leaves. Kyle is upset and Nick consoles him, then kisses him. Kyle is shocked and realizes that Fish was right. Nick comes clean and agrees to leave. Kyle tracks Fish down and apologizes to him for being naive. Fish forgives him and they return to Kyle's where they finally make love. On April 12, 2010, Kyle and Oliver gain custody of Sierra Rose (Oliver's daughter with Stacy Morasco) and has made their last appearance together. On April 16, 2010, Kyle makes his final appearance at the Llanview Hospital to help Gigi and Rex figure out Rex's background after he found out that he was adopted. References Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters